Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon
Video of Episode Link: Vplay Episode Summary Taking Nemo: When Nemo goes missing, his father, Marlin, calls Liam Neeson to get him back. Once Upon a Toon: Johnny Bravo teams up with a young boy named Henry Mills to restore the memories of classic Cartoon Network characters. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been watching the leaves change for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Monday, 10:00 AM: Cartoon Network celebrates its 20th Anniversary, but is still not old enough to stay up past 9:00 PM. #*Saturday, 3:30 PM: Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively get married, but avoid exchanging rings for fear of reminding anyone of the last ring debacle. #*Tuesday, 6:00 PM: Morgan Freeman says reports of his death are a hoax, unless of course, the afterlife looks like this! #Opening Scene #'Taking Nemo' (Movie Parody of Taken and Disney and Pixar's Finding Nemo) #Animated Marginals segment #Caveman Makes Wood Fire (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Dark Knight Bread Riser (Movie Parody of the Dark Knight Rises) (Ad Parodies segment) #Extinction (Cartoon) #The Adventures of Iron Man (Spoof on Iron Man / TV Parody of the Annoying Orange) (Ad Parodies segment) #Blue Knight (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Paper Airplane Chase (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Alfred E. Neuman Was There (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Fish Staring Contest (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Once Upon a Toon' (TV Parody of ABC's Once Upon a Time ''/ Channel Parody of Cartoon Network) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from The Adventures of Iron Man) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the third time Disney and Pixar's ''Finding Nemo is on MAD. *Fourth appearance of Ariel from Disney's the Little Mermaid. The previous appearances were: *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *This is the first time Once Upon a Time, Taken, the Annoying Orange, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Evil Con Carne, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Time Squad, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Codename: Kids Next Door showed up on MAD. *Fourth time the Powerpuff Girls appeared on MAD. The first was Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice, the second was WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls and the third was I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus. *This is the second time the Extinction segment appeared. The first was iChronicle / Hulk Smash. *'Once Upon a Toon' was a special tribute to Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday. **And also, "Cartoon Network" was said three times in MAD Season 3: once in [[I Am Lorax|'I Am Lorax']], and twice in this episode. *This is the third episode to spoof a Foreign film. The first was The Iron Giant Lady, and the second was The Mixed Martial Artist. *In Once Upon a Toon, Samurai Jack goes missing after he jumps in the bag. *25th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and the first time since This Means War Machine / iCharlie that White Spy won. *In Taking Nemo, Liam Neeson spoke without his Irish accent. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *11th appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. Voices *Gregg Bissonette - Marlin, Airport Guard, and Goldfish *Chris Cox - John Lasseter, Blue Knight, and The Adventures of Iron Man Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Samurai Jack, Shark, and Caveman *Grey DeLisle - Ariel, Flounder, and Dexter *Rachel Ramras - Dory, Henry Mills, and Pepper *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Bruce, Johnny Bravo, Iron Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, Batman, Shark, Caveman, Dinosaur, and Shoe / Pencil Sharpener *Tara Strong - Nemo, Cow, and Dee Dee *Fred Tatasciore - Chicken, Liam Neeson, and Alfred E. Neuman Was There Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes